The Great American Fight
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: A story of a wrestler, trying to make it as a professional wrestler


The Great American Fight

My name is Steve, and, I'm a professional wrestler, or, at least I'm trying to be anyway.

See, I'm the champion of a small independent promotion, hoping to get noticed by one of the big 3.

I work a day job, like most independent wrestlers, it helps make ends meet.

I have a beautiful wife, Tammy, who is also my ring valet.

To describe myself, I'm 5'11, I weigh 250lbs, all lean muscle, and, I'm bald, and, currently, I'm the holder of northeast region heavyweight championship, but, more about that later.

This story, for the most part, is true.

I hope you enjoy my story, I can guarantee you, it's a bumpy ride.

Chapter 1: Trying To Make It

I sit in my apartment, after an extremely grueling day at work.

Today is the day of my big title defense at the local gymnasium, and, the way I'm feeling, I may have to call the whole thing off.

"Come on, honey, you have to get ready." My wife, Tammy reminds me.

I know she's right, but, all I really feel like doing is taking a nap, so, I just lay down on my couch.

"No time for a nap, sweetie, come one, get up, and, take a shower." She says, slapping me on the ass.

"Ok, ok! I'm moving!" I say, really unhappy with the intrusion.

I get up, and, stumble my way into my shower.

I turn the hot water on, and, to my surprise, I start feeling better

After a few minutes, I felt like a new man, and, ready for my title defense.

I get dressed, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and, my customary cowboy boots.

My wife Tammy however was dressed to impress, she wore a beautiful blue satin dress, which was her customary attire, as my ring valet.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I ask, with a sight giggle.

"You're doing this because this match pays you $200, and, we need this money if we want to pay your parents back." Tammy says with a smile.

I just smile back, and, we both leave.

We get in the car and drive away.

We arrive the local gym a few minutes later

I quickly get back to the backstage area, and, start preparing for my match.

A few seconds later, my opponent for tonight, who goes by the name, El Diablo, and, the head booker, whose name is Eric approach me.

"Ok, here is how it's going to go," Eric says, "you guys got 20 minutes in the ring, and, it's going to be a pretty competitive match, and, it ends with you Steve, hitting your top rope leg drop for the victory, I'll let you two work out exactly how the match is going to go. Oh, and, Steve."

"Yeah?" I reply back.

"No repeat of last time, 20 minutes, and, that's it, am I clear?"

"Yeah, you're clear." I say back, retreating back to the locker room.

After a few minutes, El Diablo, whose real name is Jeff, approaches me, and, we sit to go over how the match is going to go.

"So, how do you want to do this?" He asks.

I think for a minute.

"Why don't we do this, we start of with a face off, then you shove me, I retaliate with a punch, then we lock up."

"Ok, sounds good, but, what about after that?" He asks.

"We'll work on that part during the match, we only have 20 minutes though, so, we can't do anything too crazy." I say with a crooked smile.

"Typical Steve, always flying by the seat of his pants! Ok, see you in the ring." He says, giving me a high five, and, we both go back to our own dressing rooms.

Go back to my locker, and, finish putting on my tights for tonight, I'm going with my customary American flag tights, with white knee pads, and, white boots.

I pull up a chair to watch the action, and, I notice I'm getting excited for tonight's match.

I watch the entire night on pins and needles, when finally the one backstage assistant comes up to me.

"Five minutes, Steve, good luck out there!" She says, patting me on the back.

I stand up,and, walk towards the entrance way.

I catch a glimpse of Jeff out of the corner of my eye, and, he gives me a thumbs up, I return the gesture, as I hear his entrance music start.

From where I'm standing, I can clearly hear the ring announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event, it's scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit, and, it is for: the northeast region heavyweight championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing 245lbs, El Diablo."

A chorus of boos rain down as he walks toward the ring.

The butterflys start really churning in my stomach as my entrance hits, tonight I enter to Cyprus Hills "(Rock) Superstar". Goosebumps stand up on my arms as I hear the roar of the crowd.

"And, introducing his opponent, to be escorted to the ring by his valet, Tammy, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 250 lbs, the northeast region heavyweight champion: 'Insane' Steve!"

I slowly walk to the ring, to the loudest cheers of the night.

I climb up on the ring apron, and, then climb up the one ring post, and, stand on top of it, holding my belt high for all to see.

I climb down, and, surrender the belt to the referee.

The referee calls for the bell, and, the match is underway.

As agreed upon, we meet in the middle of the ring, and, have a face off.

And, with that, he shoves me, causing me to bounce off the ropes, and, I deliver a punch to his face, and we lock up in the middle of the ring.

"Ok, throw me into the ropes, and give me a clothesline." I whisper to him.

He does exactly as I said, causing me to crash down to the mat.

I lay on the mat for a moment, when I notice Eric standing at ringside.

"What's he doing here?" I think to myself.

As Jeff approaches me, I can hear Eric say something to him.

"Hit with this chair, and, end this!" I hear Eric yell.

Hearing this, I quick to to my feet, and, see Jeff holding a metal folding chair.

"Jeff? What are you doing? This isn't part of the match!" I yell, completely out of character.

"Sorry, Steve, I have to do this!" Jeff says, swinging the chair, connecting with my head, splitting my head open, and, basically knocking me out.

I crash down to the mat, I feel Jeff put his foot on my chest, and, the referee count to three, and, call for the bell.

I can hear the crowd start booing, as I lay there, trying to get my wits about me.

Then I hear the ring announcer make the announcement that I feared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this bout, and, NEW northeast region heavyweight champion: El Diablo!"

The crowd really starts booing now.

Then I see Eric climb in the ring, and, he grabs the microphone.

"I bet everyone is wondering: 'What is going on?' What's going on is, I just simply got tired of the bullshit spread around the federation by 'Insane' Steve, and, tonight I decided to do something about it. See, he was supposed to retain the title tonight, but, see, his last title defense went over by 5 minutes, because he thinks he's s ring general. So, to insure that he didn't pull the same shit again, I decided to screw him out of the title, and because I did that, I can now say this: 'Insane' Steve, YOU'RE FIRED!" Eric yells, spitting on me.

Eric and Jeff both leave the ring, and Tammy quick rushes in to make sure I'm ok.

After a few minutes, I'm able to get to my feet, and, we head for the hospital.

I get to the hospital, where I'm diagnosed with a concussion, and, I need about 15 stitches to close my wound, and, they decide to keep me overnight for observation.

Once I'm in my hospital room, and, I'm all settled in, I try to think of what my next move will be.


End file.
